Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ma Vreedle
Ma Vreedle was the main villain in The Mother of All Vreedles and is the mother of Octagon Vreedle, Rhomboid Vreedle and Pretty Boy Vreedle. She is known for being a very threatening criminal as even Kevin and Vilgax were shown to be afraid of her. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Ma Vreedle looks like a very plump female Vreedle (even fatter than Rhomboid), has short blonde hair and wears a pink dress and white gloves. In Omniverse, Ma Vreedle retains her short blonde hair and is still very fat. Now, she wears a red hat and a long yellow dress with a red jacket. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she has her Omniverse ''appearance. In Ben 10: Unbound, she has her ''Omniverse appearance''.'' Personality As described by Kevin, Ma Vreedle is far more dangerous than her cloned sons, more intelligent than Octagon and more violent than Rhomboid. Even while being considered dangerous, she is still quite light-hearted. Despite being a greatly feared criminal, Ma Vreedle has a powerful maternal instinct and desires greatly to be a mother. However, her maternal feelings do not extend to her eldest sons since they were made from a bad batch of cloning material, and she shows high favoritism towards her perfect Pretty Boy clones since they were properly made. She doesn't express pride in Octagon or Rhomboid, near all communication with them is barking orders, and after a while she decides she doesn't need them anymore and tries to outright kill them. Ma Vreedle views her actions as justifiable since she's killing only six billion humans but creating 3 to 400 billion Vreedles. Nonetheless, Ma Vreedle doesn't think it's right to put other mothers through the same burdens she has to go through. Powers and Abilities Ma Vreedle has enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and two eyes on the back of her head. Ma Vreedle's ferocity and brutality allows her to even take on the entire staff of Plumber's HQ singlehandedly. Like other Vreedles, Ma Vreedle can survive in space without apparent difficulty. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ma Vreedle is not afraid of Toepick, because she has seen worse.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121550707572 Ma Vreedle can produce ensnaring bandage tentacles from her body. She actually made Vilgax cry, and he is terrified of her. Weaknesses Ma Vreedle's only real weakness is her maternal instinct toward Pretty Boy and its clones. As such, Sandra was able to convince Ma Vreedle not to blow up the Earth, by comparing her relationship with her own son. Seeing how much she loved her own son, Ma Vreedle backed down and the planet's destruction was averted. Despite being able to create high tech weaponry and cloning machines, she tends to act without thinking on multiple occasions. As seen in Vreedlemania, Ma Vreedle can be distracted by bubble wrap. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' (first re-appearance) *''Vreedlemania'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ma Vreedle was inspired by Ma Barker, Ma Parker, and Ma Beagle.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/422965549115395128 *Interesting point of fact, Ma Vreedle is one of the very few opponents that Ben Tennyson couldn't beat in direct combat by himself. *According to Magister Patelliday: **Ma Vreedle is wanted in 12 systems and has been banned in 27 others. **Rumor has it that Ma Vreedle made Vilgax cry. ***In Vreedlemania, this rumor is shown to be true.